


Pedagogy

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Pedagogy

"Fuck me, yeah," Daniel groans, hand clutching around the crown of Hugh's skull. Five minutes to curtain. "Yeah, that's… fuck, I need to teach you to… oh fuck, yeah, like that, like… there, that's…"

Hugh stares up at him, head bobbing up and down neatly, eyes expectant. Daniel grits his teeth and pushes his cock into Hugh's throat as he comes. Hugh pulls off, coughing, and Daniel apologizes.

"So many lessons," he murmurs, cupping Hugh's neck, kissing him tenderly, "that you could learn." He strokes Hugh's belt with his fingertip and leaves with a backward glance, a glimmer of reluctance.


End file.
